


When Christmas Stops Being Blue

by allofthedrugs



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthedrugs/pseuds/allofthedrugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a Christmas party in 2019 Kurt meets someone he hasn’t seen in a long time. He used to hope that he would never see this person again but now he’s not so sure about that.</p>
<p>The person turns around and Kurt wants to pinch himself because this just cannot be…</p>
<p>“Sebastian?”</p>
<p>“Kurt?”</p>
<p>He starts to turn around when he sees some guy approaching them.</p>
<p>“Hey, guys, look where you’re standing!” he says loudly.</p>
<p>“What?” Kurt looks around, puzzled. Sebastian shrugs, not understanding either.  </p>
<p>“Look up!”</p>
<p>There is mistletoe exactly above them.</p>
<p>[Written for Kurtbastian Christmas Week 2012: Day 2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Christmas Stops Being Blue

“This party sucks.”

Chase’s sloppily staggered over to Kurt and is now leaning against the wall frowning.

“But you were the one who suggested that we go here,” says Kurt.

“That’s because we were… weren’t invited to that big Vogue party.” He cranes his neck and widens his eyes, staring intently at Kurt. “We weren’t invited to … Paris. Kurt, Paris!” he gestures heavily, almost knocking a passing waiter out. 

“Oh, hey you!” The waiter warily eyes him and offers him a glass without a word. Chase grabs the champagne eagerly and drinks it all in a few gulps.

“You’re so drunk, it’s no longer hilarious.”

“That I am, Kurtie. And I’m always hila-la...whatever.” But he’s already looking around the room. “Oh, wow, that chick over there, Kurt, look! She’s like super hot!” 

Kurt laughs and nudges Chase in her direction. “Go talk to her!”

“Yeah, I totes will!” Chase grins at him and goes over to the bar where the girl is sitting. 

Kurt signs as he looks around. When he agreed to go to this party, he hoped it would be fun. Or that at least he would get laid. But as it seems everyone here is either doing their own thing or is straight. 

Spending the night with Christmas episodes of Friends suddenly looks much more appealing. Not wanting to interrupt, Kurt takes out his phone to text Chase and let him know he’s leaving. The guy is still chatting with the girl, and she’s already moved to sit on his lap. Kurt is slightly envious that even at his most slurring Chase still manages to find someone to sleep with. 

He is typing the message as he’s heading for the exit. All of a sudden someone’s back appears in his way. His reaction is slow because of the alcohol and he crashes right into this someone.

The person turns around and Kurt wants to pinch himself because this just cannot be...

“Sebastian?”

“Kurt?”

For a moment they just stare at each other in shock. Then Sebastian breaks into the stupidest grin ever and looks Kurt over.

“Well, well, look who’s wearing boy clothes, for once.”

Kurt comes back to his senses fast and retorts. “Oh, look who’s still got the CW hair and an obnoxious smirk. I bet it frightens people. Just the right horror movie combo.”

“Quite the contrary. You wouldn’t believe what it does to my sex life.”

“Good for you.” Kurt is still going home, even though he’s dying to know what his high-school nemesis has been up to. He starts to turn around when he sees some guy approaching them.

“Hey, guys, look where you’re standing!” he says loudly.

“What?” Kurt looks around, puzzled. Sebastian shrugs, not understanding either. 

“Look up!”

There is mistletoe exactly above them. A big colourfully decorated mistletoe. To tell the truth, Kurt really likes the decor here. It’s very stylish, not overly Christmassy but it still manages to create a holiday mood.

And the bar is decorated pretty nicely, too. Bottles arranged according to their colour and...

He feels someone touching his arm. He notices that, while he’s been trying to distract himself from a potentially very embarrassing and uncomfortable moment, Sebastian’s moved closer. 

Kurt frowns at him, “What are you doing?”

“We should just get it over with.” Sebastian indicates at the crowd that’s gathered around them. Kurt doesn’t know why everyone wants to see two men kiss but the party is kind of weird, so the folk here must be too. 

He shifts his gaze back to the man in front of him. This close Sebastian’s eyes are incredible green and they match a bottle green shirt he’s wearing. Kurt’s always prided himself on ability to work with colours. Someone once said that if he had lived during the Renaissance, he would have been a Venetian painter, and really, there is no greater praise. That’s why he can’t help but appreciate the way the shirt complements these startlingly bright eyes. 

He is so enthralled that he doesn’t notice Sebastian stepping even closer and lowering his head. Kurt feels a gentle press of lips and instinctively closes his eyes. It feels so nice, and for all his life he cannot remember why he didn’t want it. 

He thinks that perhaps Sebastian will stop at this, but he doesn’t. Instead the other man slightly opens his mouth, and Kurt does the same. He puts his hands on Sebastian’s waist, pulling them even closer. He opens his mouth just in time to meet Sebastian’s tongue. 

After that all he remembers is a wonderful feeling of strong arms around him and kissing. Lots of kissing.

When they finally part, Kurt feels a little dizzy. He steadies himself, clutching Sebastian’s forearms. 

“Oh,” he breathes out.

Sebastian’s arms are still around him. A rational part of Kurt (that has disappeared but now is slowly emerging from the haze) is surprised at how good it feels. 

The other man must feel a shift in Kurt’s mood and swiftly pulls back. 

But Sebastian doesn’t go. He just stands there, looking pensive. 

Suddenly he blurts, “Let’s get a drink.” When Kurt is too stunned to answer, Sebastian clasps his hand and tugs him to the bar.

When the bartender asks what he wants, Kurt is finally shaken out of his stupor. 

“Yeah, sorry, gin and tonic, please.”

Sebastian is sitting just beside him. Kurt can turn around a little and their knees would be touching. His breath shortens at the thought.

But when Sebastian orders a daiquiri with extra strawberries, Kurt starts laughing. That awkward moment of finding the other man hot is gone and Kurt feels pretty light. He smirks at Sebastian.

“What?” the other man’s response is brusque, but Kurt can see a tiny twinkle in his obscenely green eyes and knows that Sebastian isn’t really offended or angry. 

“It’s just, okay, while I can understand a sudden desire for strawberries and sweetness, I’ve always pictured you drinking a spicy drink that leaves a bitter taste?” Kurt looks curiously at him.

Sebastian puffs, feigning indignation. “Very presumptuous of you, Hummel. But I’ll let you know, I do like spicy food but I prefer sweet drinks. It all complements each other. Besides,” he smirks, “strawberries are a very good seduction method. You should see the way I can suck on them...”

The heat, pooling low in Kurt’s stomach, is back and stronger than before. He struggles to keep himself from blushing.

The bartender comes just in time. He puts their drinks if front of them and Kurt tries not to think about strawberries floating in Sebastian’s glass. 

He makes a big gulp of his gin and tonic and only then does he turn to look at Sebastian. To Kurt’s relief, the other man is calmly sipping from his glass, not noticing his discomfort. 

He breathes in and out, straightens his shoulders. Just like in yoga, he chants to himself, remember the happy place. And just like that he is back to the friendly mode. 

“So what do you do?” Kurt figures if they sucked on each other’s lips, then the least they could do is chat. 

“I’m in business. Well, actually, I own a nightclub,” Sebastian shrugs sheepishly.

“That’s kind of amazing! I’ve never met a club owner before.”

“We’ve just opened a couple of months ago, but so far it’s been good.” 

“I bet it is easier to pick up men when you’re the owner.” Kurt cannot help but remark on that.

Sebastian smirks. “You have no idea. They really come in flocks. I just have to say the key phrase and woops, they are already in my office upstairs.”

“Wow.” Kurt manages to stop the thought about how good it might feel to do it on the desk or on the plush leather coach Sebastian probably has in his office. Damn.

Then they talk and banter, and the bartender keeps refilling their drinks encouraged by their eager nods upon asking if they need another drink. 

Kurt makes that fateful turn and their knees touch. It’s easier to talk that way and it seems that they just can’t stop. 

And when he feels heavy and warm weight of Sebastian’s hand on his knee, with a consequent surge of lust, he doesn’t flinch and doesn’t blush.

Though he does blush when Sebastian agrees to demonstrate his strawberry seducing technique. The way he stares at Kurt while he sucks at a berry and the way he swallows it, his Adam’s apple bobbing slightly, convinces Kurt of one thing.

That maybe, after all, he will be getting laid tonight.


End file.
